


Life's not fair

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's not fair, you realize, when you have to carry your dead twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and making money by writing this story.

You've realized life's not fair

so many times before.

The first time was when you were eleven.

You rushed downstairs to see what you were you getting

on Christmas morning.

You opened one bag and found a broom inside.

Fred asked your mom where his was

and your mom said that you

both can share one.

The next time you thought that life's not fair is when Alicia

accidentally called you Fred.

Many others have mistaken you before

and you both it was funny.

But for Alicia to call you the wrong name,

it hurts.

When Harry came back with Cedric from the last task,

you realized that life's not fair for everyone.

You and Fred tried to make a joke

to cheer the others up

but nothing seemed to work.

Now you're fighting in the Final Battle

and you see so much people dying and crying.

And that's yet another time you realize that life's not fair.

The Battle ends and you rush to find your family.

You of course want to find Fred first.

You pass a corridor and find Percy sobbing.

You scream and hit the wall when you

see Fred lying on the floor.

Life's not fair, you think again when

you see your other half lying dead on the floor.

He was smiling, you can see

You don't know how much time has passed when

you hear your brother telling you that Fred needs to be moved.

You pick Fred up and together you carry him to the hall

People start to murmur and you can see your mom sobbing hysterically.

You don't stop, you  _can't_  stop, and you keep on walking.

Life's not fair, you realize, when you have to carry your dead twin

but you do it anyway.

And the last time you realize you that life's not fair:

You're at the funeral and as they bury him, you realize you'll never see him again, and for a second, you think about jumping inside the grave with him but you manage to restraint yourself and let your mother hold you while you both pretend

that everything will be okay.

But then years go by, things start to get better, and soon enough you have a son

and as you look down at your newborn Freddie's face, you think that maybe, maybe fate is fair and that you'll make sure to do everything so that life will be fair for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank You,


End file.
